


Terms and Conditions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity takes control of the situation. <br/>-<br/>CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

**Terms and Conditions**

**Characters:** Felicity, Ray, Diggle

**Rating:** PG/T

**Summary:** Felicity takes control of the situation.

**Word Count:** 733

**CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS**

 

Ray kissed her. That was how it started.

Felicity was alone in her office with Ray looking over some new calculations that he had come up with. It was a work thing. That was what Felicity had told herself.

They had successful put together the first series of the process that they were working on and Ray just leaned over and kissed her.

Felicity returned his kiss but when he started to lower them down on the sofa, she pushed him back. She scooted to the other end of the sofa and clutched a throw pillow to her chest. “Ray! What the hell?”

“I thought.” Ray was obviously confused. “I’m sorry. I don’t really read signals well. I thought you and I were…never mind.”

“Look! You’re my boss and I don’t want to make that complicated.” Felicity said. 

Is that really it? I heard the rumors about you and Oliver. Ray winced. But I didn’t think he was still in the picture…

“There is no me and Oliver.” Felicity looked at the pillow she was clutching. “At least, there isn’t now.”

“But there was?” Ray looked up at the ceiling.

“We thought we could but… It doesn’t matter. He isn’t in Starling right now. He had to go take care of something and I don’t know when or if he will be coming back. Felicity pulled at the corners of the pillow.

Do you love him? Ray asked abruptly.

Felicity sighed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Does he love you?” Ray continued.

“Yes. He told me more than once. I could always tell when he was telling me the truth. He told me the truth.” Felicity threw the pillow on the floor.

Ray leaned against the back of the sofa. “I get it now. I’ll leave you alone.”

“Ray if we had… you know… then I would have used you as a substitute for Oliver and that just isn’t fair to you.” Felicity said. “Do you understand?”

“What if he never comes back?” Ray said a little too enthusiastically.

“I don’t know what I’ll do.” Felicity admitted. “I will have to deal with it but not until it has to be dealt with. There is no use trying to deal with it now.”  

“That is a hard sacrifice, Felicity. Are you sure you are willing to give up your happiness to wait for him?”

“Ray, it’s not like turning off a faucet. I just can’t stop loving him when I want to. He has been a part of my life for years. I can’t just shut that off.” Felicity’s frustration was evident in her voice.

Ray held up his hands in mock surrender. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I have never been in love like you and Oliver. I have no idea what it’s like.”

Felicity nodded. “I had a feeling.”

The elevator door chime sounded and they both turned to the door. Dig appeared in the doorway.

“Ms. Smoak.” Dig said. He walked in the office and stood in his best intimidating body guard stance near where Felicity sat on the sofa. He shifted his jacket just enough for Ray to see his gun in the holster 

Ray looked at dig and swallowed hard. “We should continue this in the morning. Good night Ms. Smoak.”

“Good night Mr. Palmer.” Felicity said.  

Ray gathered his papers and made a hasty exit,

“You showed him the gun again didn’t you?” Felicity looked over her glasses at Dig. “You don’t have to protect me from him.”

“Are you sure, Felicity? You’re really vulnerable right now and I don’t think you smeared your lipstick by yourself.” Dig raised an eyebrow at her.

“I put a stop to any more lipstick smearing. So you don’t have to keep showing him your gun.” Felicity stood up and walked over to her desk. “I know you think I should have tried harder to keep Oliver from leaving.”

“Oliver does what he wants. We both know that.” Dig said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Now you’re my black driver?” Felicity asked.

Dig laughed. “You’ve always been the real boss and we both know it.”

Felicity grabbed her coat and purse from behind her desk. “I still am. You and Roy, up for some patrols? “

“Yes boss.” Dig took her coat and helped her with it.

Felicity patted him on the arm and they walked to the elevator.      


End file.
